Secrets
by J.S.P.L.O.V.E
Summary: Sonny's life becomes a depressing routine. How will she handle it? Has she gone crazy?


_**I do NOT own SWAC or Secrets!**_

_**Secrets**_

_**I need another story**_

_** Something to get off my chest**_

_** My life gets kind of boring**_

_** Need something that I can confess**_

I, Sonny Munroe, have been on So Random for 2 years now. It started happening around the first year and a half I was here. Everything was starting to kind of be like a schedule. I depressing schedule. I drove to the studio, walked to my dressing room, listen to Tawni talk about herself, rehearse, listen to Chad make fun of me, eat lunch, rehearse, perform, leave. Everyday the same thing happened. Nothing changed. No one cared about me anymore. What did I do about it. Nothing. Actually I did do something. No one knew about it. I guess that is a little different. Sonny Munroe has a secret. Maybe something is changing.

_**Till all my sleeves are stained red**_

_** From all the truth that I've said**_

_** Come by it honestly I swear**_

It is true. I cut myself. I started about a week or two ago. It was a horrible thing that I thought I would never do. I was scared at first holding the blade in my shaking fingers. I held it to my skin then did what I was supposed to do. Or so I thought. It was relieving. Off schedule. No one bothered to notice why I wore long sleeves everyday. That wasn't part of the daily routine to notice me. Besides secrets weren't apart of me, until now.

_**Thought you saw me wink,**_

_** no**_

_** I've been on the brink**_

_** so**_

Chad would taunt me everyday about how much I loved him. I did. Until I realized he didn't know me well enough to see a change in me. Why would I fall for Chad Dylan Cooper. He would never know.

"Hey Sonny, daydreaming about me again?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No." I responded coldly.

"That's not the response I was looking for. What's wrong?" So now he cared. Too late. What's done is done. This could be a change in the schedule though.

** _Tell me what you want to hear_**

_** Something that will light those ears**_

_** Sick of all the insinceres**_

"Well what do you want the response to be Chad?" I said harshly.

"Geez Sonny calm down!"

"I am sick of you being insincere Chad!" I walked away.

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**_

_** This time**_

_** Don't need another perfect line**_

_** Don't care if critics never jump in line**_

"Sonny, we have all noticed you weren't acting like yourself lately." Nico said. Tawni, Chad, Grady, Zora, and Nico were all sitting in the prop house around me. Now they notice. I guess I could tell them my secrets. Get it over with. Go back to the way things were. I know if I told my secret, no one would care. Not even Tween Weekly would care, and they care about everything that could make a star fail.

_**I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**_

_** My god**_

_** Amazing how we get this far**_

_** It's like were chasing all those stars**_

_** Who's driving shiny big black cars**_

It truly is amazing I made it this far with out doing something tragic. I feel like I'm chasing every one, trying to catch up but falling behind with no one to catch me.

"I'm fine." I said quietly. I'd be surprised if they heard.

"What are you hiding?" Zora asked.

"Secrets." I said emotionless.

_**And everyday I see the news**_

_** All the problems we could solve**_

_** And when a situation rises**_

_** Just write into an album**_

_** Singing straight**_

_** To cold**_

_** I don't really like my flow**_

_** No, so**_

"Sonny, you usually tell us everything. Why wont you tell us this secret of yours. You don't keep secrets, your Sonny Munroe." Tawni said. That is true. I was usually an open album, as I like to say. I kept it in by cutting, and writing songs. I made a whole album. One that wasn't good because nothing happened in my life anymore. All the songs sounded the same. I wish I never even wrote the songs.

"Why wont you answer us?" Chad asked this time.

_**Tell me what you want to hear**_

_** Something that will light those ears**_

_** Sick of all the insinceres**_

_** I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

"If I tell you. You can't freak out on me. You can't rush me to the hospital. I know what I'm doing." They all stared at me with worried expressions. I've never seen them like this.

"What is it?" Grady asked.

"First off. I am depressed obviously." I smirked not knowing why. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

" Second off I have been...um." I felt the tiny blade in my pocket. Stupid blade. Stupid blood. Stupid schedule. I reached in my pocket and took it out and held it up to my face to examine it. It was duller now with dried blood on it. They noticed it and all gasped. Chad came over to me quickly and pulled my sleeves up harshly, revealing deep cuts.

"Why?" He yelled. His eyes starting to tear up. I just sat their starring at the blade in my hand. He grabbed it from me and put it in his pocket.

"You are going to the hospital." Nico said. Nico and Chad grabbed my arms. I tried to struggle out.

"You promised you wouldn't do this." I yelled.

"We didn't promise you anything." Tawni said right behind us. They put me in Chad's car and we started to drive to the hospital.

_**This time**_

_** Don't need another perfect line**_

_** Don't care if critics never jump in line**_

_** I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**_

I was at the hospital in a white room. A doctor in front of me, and everyone else to the left of me.

"Now Ms. Munroe. Why are you so depressed? Did someone make you upset? Is their a change in your normal schedule you didn't like?" She asked me like I was two. Change? I thought the problem was no change? Now it's change. Why did I make a big deal out of this. It was a normal schedule I cried over. A normal schedule I cut over.

_**Got no reason**_

_** Got no shame**_

_** Got no family I can blame**_

_** Just don't let me disappear.**_

"I...I...everything was just...too normal." I sounded like an idiot. To normal. Maybe I am crazy.

"To normal. Well if that's all you can tell us, we have to take you to therapy straight away." I hated therapy. I was scared of how they made you spill all your inner secrets out. Not that I have very many. I had a phobia of therapist. At least that's what I call iy.

"No...no...please...don't make me!" I yelled. A guy started to drag me out the door. My cast and Chad with tears in their eyes.

_**I'ma tell you everything**_

_** So tell me what you want to hear**_

_** Something that will light those ears**_

_** Sick of all the insinceres**_

_** I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**_

"Please, I'll tell you everything, I'm not crazy." I said through a whisper.

"Tell us, maybe I can help you, and you wont have to go to therapy. The more you tell the better. " The doctor said gesturing for the guy to bring me back.

_**This time**_

_** Don't need another perfect line**_

_** Don't care if critics never jump in line**_

_** I'm gonna give all me secrets away**_

_** Tell me what you want to hear**_

_** Something that will light those ears**_

_** Sick of all the insinceres**_

_** I'm gonna give all my secrets away.**_

_** This time**_

_** Don't need another perfect line**_

_** Don't care if critics never jump in line**_

_** I'm gonna give all me secrets away**_

_** All my secrets away.**_

That day, I didn't follow the routine, and gave all my secrets away. Or the little secrets I had. I still don't know one thing. Am I crazy?

**Hope you like it, I was bored and had a half hour to spare so this is what I came up with. I know it's not perfect but it was just for fun!**


End file.
